A Precious Moment
by anglmukhii
Summary: It's Naruto's first birthday since they married and Hinata's determined to make it one of the best ones he's ever had. Naruto has never had anyone do anything for him on his birthday so it becomes a day that he'll always cherish. Happy Birthday Knucklehead!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

 ** _A/n- October 10, 2015:_** _Happy birthday knucklehead! In honor of Naruto's birthday, I wanted to write a little something today. It's Naruto's first birthday since the end of the manga and since he and Hinata became canon. So I got the idea of writing this, his first birthday as a married man. No smut, all fluff. I just thought this idea was cute and I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

It was still dark outside. Hinata had been awake for about 15 minutes now, but Naruto loved to cling onto her during the night. It was near impossible to wriggle free of his octopus like grip without waking him. But today was a special day and as much she would've liked to spend all day in bed with him, she had to get his special breakfast started.

Of course, it being October, she instantly felt a chilly breeze hit her bare skin. She grabbed her favorite silk robe and walked towards the kitchen. She glanced back at him. He always slept so peacefully and her heart inflated tenfold every time she saw his sleeping face. He was like a grown child, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

The apartment was small but cozy. Naruto had promised her that he would move them into a bigger home but Hinata didn't mind. The apartment may have been small but love emanated from every nook and cranny. This was home, although home was probably anywhere that Naruto was. She smiled as she set out to cook. Being Naruto, of course his favorite breakfast was ramen. As she had been growing into her domestic role, she had decided to experiment with ramen recipes while Naruto was out training one day. And when Naruto had returned from a long day, he had been more than happy to try what she had come up with. Her heart only grew as he delightfully devoured the food. Naruto had not only loved it but "it was even better than Ichiraku's!" Naruto had always delighted in the prospect of eating anything that she made but her homemade ramen had always been his favorite.

She hummed a happy tune as she prepared the ramen, putting all of her love along with the ingredients into it. As it cooked she glided over to the fridge and took out the cake that she had spent the previous day making. She was proud of it and she carefully cut a big slice, as Naruto had a monstrous appetite in the morning. The smell of the ramen had spread all over the house and Hinata smiled. It smelled amazing and Naruto would no doubt wake to its pleasant surprise.

Luckily, Naruto still hadn't awoken by the time the ramen was done. She had planned to give him breakfast in bed anyway. She tasted it to make sure that it was absolutely perfect. Today was Naruto's first birthday since they'd been married. She wanted him to always look back at this birthday as one of the best that he'd ever had.

She ladled the ramen into a bowl and put a pair of chopsticks next to them and put the plate with the big slice of cake next to it. She smiled proudly at the breakfast that she made. She hoped that he felt the same.

When she walked back into their bedroom, she could see that Naruto was beginning to stir, a goofy grin on his face. It was probably from the aroma of the ramen, Hinata's pride only grew. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He froze at the pleasant surprise of seeing his beautiful and much beloved wife in nothing but a robe and a tray full of food. When his day started out like this, it was always going to be good. Then again, no day since he'd been with her had ever been anything less than amazing.

"What's all this?" he asked, grinning ear to ear as she approached him and sat beside him, setting the tray carefully on his lap. Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of his favorite breakfast item. But he paused at the sight of the cake on the plate. He looked up at Hinata, who was smiling warmly with a soft pink blush painted on her cheeks. As he started to eat the ramen, which was cooked to perfection and was probably the best thing he'd ever tasted, he wondered what the occasion was.

It was definitely not their anniversary, they'd only been married half of a year. He'd had that day along with Hinata's birthday engraved forever in his mind. And it was definitely not her birthday either. He was confused but was careful not to show it. The smile on her face was too beautifully sweet and he was not about to ruin that for her.

But because everything had a tendency to go right whenever Hinata was around, this one would too. And the second, he picked up the cake, she cried, "Wait!"

Naruto watched in utter confusion as she rushed out of the room, only to return seconds later with a candle and a box of matches. She placed the single candle on top of the cake slice and lit it. Realization crashed down onto Naruto like a bucket of ice water as she started singing happy birthday. Naruto stared at the slice of cake dazed as he blew out the candle, his one wish being that he could spend every birthday like this and with her. A tear escaped unchecked and Hinata definitely noticed it.

"Is something wrong? Don't you like it?" there was a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't want any tears in his eyes today. Only his smile.

Naruto smiled sincerely at her, "No I love it. I just forgot that today was..." Yes, he had a tendency to forget his own birthday. But this was different. Because for the first time in his life, he was sharing his birthday with someone he loved. It was the first birthday where someone had done anything for him. That alone made this the best birthday he'd ever had.

She didn't look completely convinced so Naruto motioned her to come closer. She did and he smiled as he softly requested, "Will you feed me the first bite?"

Hinata was surprised by the request but happily obliged. As she put the cake into his awaiting mouth, her previous feelings of joy returned as his face immediately lit up.

"Woah Hinata this is the best cake I've ever had!"

He took the fork from her and took another piece, "This is delicious, it really is! Here, have a bite!"

She was surprised yet again by his request but did as he said and ate the piece, it really was delicious. They took turns feed each other, the slice was enough to fill both of them. And once they were done, a satisfied grin appeared on his face. It was the goofy one that she loved so much.

She picked up the tray and was about to leave, but Naruto's arms grabbed her from behind and she almost dropped the contents of the tray. Naruto pulled her tightly to his naked chest and she let out the cutest sound he'd ever heard.

He chuckled and took the tray and placed it on the side table. He then wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her neck, leaving a couple of kisses on the smooth skin and mumbled a 'thank you' into her neck.

She giggled at leaned back comfortably, "I just wanted to make today special."

Naruto laughed before saying, "If my queen is with me, the day's special enough. But really, this means a lot. No one's ever done something like this for me. I'm not used to it but I welcome it."

"I hope you do, because every birthday is going to be spent like this. I want you to be happy like this every birthday," she whispered, glancing at his from the corner of her eye.

He shifted her in his lap so that she was facing him. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She blushed once more at the his next words. "You know even without all of this, I already have the best birthday present right here with me. The best part is that it doesn't have to be my birthday. You were always the biggest blessing in my life. You gave me my family back when you decided to marry me. I love you."

Whenever she and Naruto were together, he became embarrassingly sappy. But she didn't mind because after all this is what she had always wanted. "I love you too. I always have and I always will."

Naruto relaxed at her words but continued to hold her firmly. She leaned down and they shared another kiss that lingered for minutes after. She smiled as she pulled away, "So birthday boy, what do you want to do today? My father invited over us over tonight. But we have the whole day to ourselves."

Naruto shrugged, "It doesn't matter, as long as you plan on spending it with me."

Hinata thought for a second. It was true that after marriage she had given him the companionship and the start of the family he had always wanted. She blushed as she realized what she wanted to give him. It was true that they were still very young, but she couldn't think of a more perfect gift for him.

She trailed her fingers bashfully up and down his well toned chest. Naruto smirked a little. After so long, she could still be so shy. She met his gaze, a look of longing in her eyes.

"How about...we spend the day working on expanding this family?" she smiled sweetly as his eyes went wide at her suggestion.

And though the thought of spending the whole day making love excited him to no end, his eyes teared up once again at the suggestion. Of course he had wanted to start a family with her since the day they got married, but the fact that Hinata was willing to give this to him as a birthday gift made it even better. He pulled her as close as possible and pressed kisses all over her face and flipped them over so that she lay under him.

"Thank you Hinata..."

* * *

 _Okay so that could've come out better but honestly I had this ball of fluff I needed to write out. And personally since we don't know Boruto's birthday, I like to think that he was a product of birthday celebrations. And if I did the calculations correctly, if he was conceived around Naruto's birthday, he'd be born in early July. His birthday would be near Neji's, his namesake. This wasn't the best, but I tried. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! :*_

 **—** ** _november-drops_**


End file.
